


Things I Couldn't Tell You

by Ex0dus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex0dus/pseuds/Ex0dus
Summary: In a world where people often have a telepathic link with their soulmates, Kyungsoo’s mind is relatively quiet. He’s known his soulmate his whole life, but has no idea what he looks like, or what his favorite things are. When they finally meet, nothing is as Kyungsoo expected.





	Things I Couldn't Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for being so great! I hope this is what my recipient was hoping for, and I hope everyone enjoys reading. ^^

**❊ Recipient:** kyungception

 **❊ Title:** Things I Couldn’t Tell You

 **❊ Pairings:** Kyungsoo/Jongin, side!Baekyun/Chanyeol, side!Sehun/Luhan

 **❊ Rating:** General Audiences

 **❊ Archive Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **❊ Additional Tags/ Trigger Warnings:** A curse word here and there

 **❊ Word count:** 4015

 **❊ Summary:** In a world where people often have a telepathic link with their soulmates, Kyungsoo’s mind is relatively quiet. He’s known his soulmate his whole life, but has no idea what he looks like, or what his favorite things are. When they finally meet, nothing is as Kyungsoo expected.

 **❊ Author’s Note:** Thanks to the mods for being so great! I hope this is what my recipient was hoping for, and I hope everyone enjoys reading. ^^

 

            “Oh shut up!” Baekhyun laughed, hitting Chanyeol on the shoulder. Chanyeol just snickered and sent a mischievous look back to his boyfriend.

            “He didn’t even _say_ anything…” Sehun mumbled to himself. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes.

            “It’s the telepathy.” Baekhyun said with a wave of his hand, his eyes still focused on Chanyeol’s.

            “Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighed, “We know.”

            Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been like this forever. Lucky for them, they were life long neighbors and had grown up together. It didn’t take long for either family to figure out why their little boy was crawling out of the house in the middle of the night to go play with the other boy next door, or why they barely spoke to each other as kids but still knew every little secret the other one had. How lucky of them to have had their soulmate right next to them ever since they were born.

The couple’s best friends, Sehun and Kyungsoo, often complained they were so in love it was gross. Sehun had a rather quiet and shy soulmate, who was not keen on using the telepathic communication, but would throw out the occasional “One day, I promise we’ll meet in person” or “Tell me your name again, I just want to hear it.” Sehun felt slighted, they had chatted enough to know there was an age difference, not very large, but it made the older soulmate a little uncomfortable since Sehun was just now graduating high school.

Kyungsoo on the other hand rarely heard anything from his soulmate. Occasionally his soulmate would reach out and ask questions like “where are you from?” or “What do your parents do for a living?” It was the most excruciating kind of small talk. On most days, Kyungsoo’s mind was quiet, and he actually kind of liked it that way. Kyungsoo rather liked being independent and having his mind to himself. Sehun definitely didn’t feel that way.

            “I know Luhan is older than me, but I hate this whole ‘wait until you’re old enough Sehun. Be patient, Sehun. We’ll meet one day, Sehun.’ It sounds like such bullshit. I don’t want to have to wait indefinitely like you’ve been.” Sehun said, pointing his fork at Kyungsoo.

            “Thanks.” Kyungsoo said sarcastically.

            “I’m just saying that the waiting thing is getting to me! He won’t tell me where he is because he doesn’t want to meet me yet! How can someone be so okay with NOT seeing their soulmate? It doesn’t make sense. He’s not even that much older than me.” Sehun huffed.

            “Yeah, well Jongin won’t even tell me why he won’t talk to me. He just asks a question whenever he’s curious and then blocks me out. He’s rarely open to talk to, and when he is, I don’t understand it! He counts in his head and says all these random words, so I’m pretty sure he opens telepathically on accident. He doesn’t even know I’m listening.” Kyungsoo sighed, “I’m considering closing myself off and just giving up on the whole thing.”

            “Oh come on, lighten up! You two are such downers! Sehun, in two months you will be united with your soulmate. It makes sense he wants to wait until you’re old enough and out of school, I mean a soulmate is so distracting, right babe?” Baekhyun said, rubbing noses with Chanyeol to prove a point, “And for you Kyungsoo, you and Jongin are _soulmates_ , did you forget what that word means? You two will fall in love at some point, maybe he’s just younger than you and scared of his feelings or something. Stop stressing so much about it.”

            Kyungsoo scoffed, “Easy for you to say. You go on about how it’ll work itself out but you’re literally in the lap of your soulmate like 10 hours out of the day.”

            “Definitely more than 10 hours.” Sehun whispered to Kyungsoo, but loud enough that the couple could hear.

            “I think we should just drop it. I wanted to ask Sehun about our history test anyway.” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, his arms still wrapped tightly around Baekhyun.

            “Ask what? You’re great at history.” Sehun laughed.

            “I know. My question was gonna be when do you want me to tutor you.”

 

 

            “Are you excited, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked, obviously excited himself. His fingers hadn’t stopped moving since they stepped foot in the coffee shop. He was messing with the edges of his clothing, and brushing back his hair. He nervously reached out to hold hands with Chanyeol.

            “I mean yes, but you guys didn’t all have to come.” Sehun sighed, looked embarrassedly over his shoulder, as if worried someone would see them all together.

            “I wanna meet your mysterious soulmate. I wanna see how old he really is. I mean, what if he lied to you and he’s actually like 34. I gotta know.” Kyungsoo teased, poking Sehun’s side. Sehun squirmed away from the touch and then froze suddenly. His eyes darted around for a moment before settling on a corner of the room occupied by a beautiful man sitting alone drinking a coffee. The man waved with a nervous smile.

            “There he is!” Baekhyun shouted. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo shushed him simultaneously.

            “I know, idiot. He told me.” Sehun pointed to his head, “Now you guys have seen him I need you to shoo!” Sehun said, pushing them towards the door.

            “Gosh, he’s so pushy.” Baekhyun huffed, brushing off his clothing. Now outside the coffee shop, Kyungsoo felt the warm air on his skin. It was a great day outside, the weather was temperate and there was just a slight breeze. Baekhyun and Chanyeol noticed this too.

            “It’s a perfect day for a park date, what do you say?” Chanyeol offered, looking expectantly at Baekhyun. Baekhyun responded with a stern look. Chanyeol glanced at Kyungsoo and then back at Baekhyun.

            “I mean just a regular friendly day at the park! For pals!” Chanyeol corrected. Baekhyun elbowed him in the ribs. Kyungsoo waved them off.

            “I don’t need your couple’s pity. Just because I’m the only single one now doesn’t mean I’m unhappy.” Kyungsoo said, “Go have your park date. I can take care of myself. Besides, someone has got to be available when Sehun wants to gush all about Mr. Big Eyes in there.”

            Truth be told, Kyungsoo was actually pretty unhappy. Now all his friends had their soulmates, right there in front of them, and Kyungsoo’s barely even spoke to him. Kyungsoo let out a long sigh as he sat down on a bus stop bench. He checked his phone to see if he had any texts from Sehun, waiting on the bus to take him back home. Frustrated to see that there were no messages, he hit the top of the bench with frustration.

            “I just want to talk to you.” Kyungsoo said out loud.

            _“About what? Are you okay?”_ A voice Kyungsoo knew to be Jongin came back in his head.

            “Dammit.” Kyungsoo said aloud once again.

            _“You weren’t supposed to hear that, sorry.”_ Kyungsoo thought to his soulmate before quickly closing off his mind.

            The outburst got Kyungsoo all jittery and so he skipped waiting for the bus and decided to walk the rest of the way.

            _“Wait, come back.”_

Apparently, Kyungsoo had not closed his mind all the way.

            _“What for? For you to ask what my favorite color is? Forget it.”_ Kyungsoo responded.

            _“What’s wrong? Why are you mad at me?”_

            _“Why am I mad? I’m not mad. I just wish my soulmate actually liked me.”_

            There was a long pause. Kyungsoo scoffed.

            _“See? Look, don’t worry about it, there are plenty of people out there who don’t have soulmates. Don’t force yourself.”_ Kyungsoo hesitated before closing his mind again, and in that moment of hesitation, Jongin’s voice came back.

            _“I do like you though…”_

_“Well you sure don’t act like it.”_

_“I just don’t think you’ll like_ me _.”_

Kyungsoo stopped walking, the news coming as a shock.

            _“Well we would know for sure if we actually met…”_ Kyungsoo decided to say. There was another long pause.

            _“Go to the Sun Theatre tomorrow at 9pm.”_

This time it was Jongin who closed his mind. Kyungsoo quickly got his phone out and typed out the time and place. Elated, he ran the rest of the way home. He couldn’t wait to tell his friends that he would finally, finally meet his soulmate.

 

 

            “He said to meet him here, are you sure? This is one of the hottest concerts ever, with an audience of like, thousands. He could be anywhere.” Sehun said before sipping loudly on his obviously empty drink. Baekhyun rolled his eyes slapped the Styrofoam cup out of his hands.

            “Hey!”

            “You’re not helping!” Baekhyun hissed.

“I didn’t wanna come! Luhan and I were gonna watch The Matrix and make out. Now I’m at a concert I won’t be able to enjoy because I have to take care of a heartbroken Kyungsoo!” Sehun hissed back. Kyungsoo ignored them, instead trying to look through the crowd to see if he could find Jongin. He didn’t know what he looked like, but he couldn’t help but have some small hope in him that he would know him if he saw him.

            _“Where are you?”_ Kyungsoo thought, but Jongin’s mind was closed off.

            “He’s turned off telepathically.” Kyungsoo sighed, resigned.

            “Maybe he has a good reason for not reaching out.” Baekhyun added supportively.

            “The reason could be that he’s an asshole, Baek. Maybe we should just leave.” Sehun suggested. Kyungsoo turned to look at him and saw Sehun and Baekhyun’s faces full of pity

            “I’m not being stood up! He sounded serious…” Kyungsoo said angrily. Baekhyun walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

            “Well, Kai is known to be one of the best performers ever. Maybe watching him move those hips and sing those high notes will cheer you up. And if Jongin decides to reach out to you then we’ll go find him. If he doesn’t, then the THREE of us,” Baekhyun eyed Sehun, “will go back home and I’ll buy some ice cream. No soulmates allowed.”

            Kyungsoo just sighed. The lights going down saved him from having to respond to either of his friends. He appreciated that they were looking out for him, but he felt like they had given up too early. Jongin sounded like he really did acutally like him and he refused to believe that his _soulmate_ of all people was that big of an asshole.

            A dramatic orchestral intro song interrupted his thoughts. The concert was starting and Kyungsoo had enough room in his heart apparently to still feel excited. Everyone was a fan of Kai. He was a huge global superstar. Even Kyungsoo, Mr. No Mainstream, was secretly a fan of his generation’s mainstream heartthrob, Kai.

            Most of the concert went by without any talking between Kyungsoo and his friends. Quick comments and joint screaming were the only things they said to each other.

About three quarters of the way through the concert, Kyungsoo started to hear a soft voice in the back of his head. Knowing it was Jongin, Kyungsoo tried to push it out. He did not want anything to get in the way of his fun time, especially some shitty excuse for not coming, but something caught his attention.

            _“Two, two, three four. Three, two, three four. Step, step.”_

It was the same gibberish Kyungsoo always heard only something was different about it. He listened closely for the rest of the song. The realization only hit him right at the very end of the song.

            “Oh my god, it matches up.” Kyungsoo said quietly to himself, awestruck.

            “What did you say?!” Baekhyun yelled from right next to him as the song was still fading out.

            “It’s him! Oh my god, Baek! It’s him!” Kyungsoo yelled, rubbing his temples.

            “Where? Did he say something?” Baekhyun asked, pulling on Sehun’s arm so he would be part of the conversation.

            “He’s right there you guys. It’s Kai. My soulmate is Kai.”

            “What? Dude, come back when you’re being serious.” Sehun said with a look of disapproval.

            “No, I _am_ being serious! He’s counting the steps and everything.” Kyungsoo said, motioning wildly with his hands. Baekhyun and Sehun looked at him with concern. Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something and then Sehun beat him to the punch.

            “Prove it.”

            “Fine, I will!” Kyungsoo threw his hands up in defeat. He turned to face where Kai was bowing on stage.

            _“You’re Kai.”_ He thought, reaching out to Jongin.

            Kai, on stage, froze, his body not getting up from his bow.

            _“Hold on.”_ Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s voice respond. Kai stood up straight and waved at the audience with a big smile.

            “Hey, would you guys mind if I pause the show for a sec? I’d like to say something.” Kai said, his voice reverberating throughout the venue. He looked around at the staff for an okay before he continued.

            “It seems we have a special guest here tonight.”

            The crowd screamed in response. Once the screams died down, he continued.

            “You all know that everyone’s got a soulmate, right? Well I’ve not been a very good soulmate to mine.” Kai said, his eyes scanning through the crowd. The crowd murmured in confusion.

            “My soulmate is here tonight! And they had no idea who I was before today. I would like to say I’m sorry for not telling you, and also that I hope you enjoy the show.” Kai bowed once again and the crowd screamed.

            _“Come backstage after the show.”_ Jongin thought to Kyungsoo.

            “Now let’s get back to it!” Kai yelled to the crowd, running across the stage to get to his next position.

            The rest of the show was a blur to Kyungsoo. He, Sehun, and Baekhyun just stood frozen and dumfounded for the remainder of the concert. The lights came up after the last song and they all still stood still, reeling from the reveal.

            “Uh,” Kyungsoo started, still in a daze, “He told me to meet him backstage.” It came out sounding like a question.

            “Oh my god.” Baekhyun snapped out of his daze, “Your soulmate is Kai! Kyungsoo! Oh my god! Go! Go backstage! I wanna hear all about this tonight! Or tomorrow morning, y’know, whichever.”

            “Yeah, holy cow, go meet him! You know what? No one’s gonna believe me when I tell them about this. My best friend is Kai’s soulmate. See? It doesn’t even sound real to me, and I just saw it.” Sehun shook his head.

            “Well, I’m going to go backstage now, I guess?” Kyungsoo said, taking his first step in wandering toward the security line. Baekhyun and Sehun waved him off.

            There were several security guards in front of the ropes that blocked Kyungsoo from backstage. There was also a giant crowd of people in line, trying to convince the guards that they were, in fact, Kai’s soulmate.

            _“Tell them your name is Kyungsoo and that my name is Jongin.”_ Jongin said to him. After pushing his way to the front, he was face to face with one of the guards.

            “Uh, hi.”

            “Outta the way!” Someone shoved him down. He landed pretty hard and could have sworn he heard the bone in his arm snap.

            “Oh fuck!” Kyungsoo said loudly.

            “Are you okay sir?” One of the guards asked.

            _“Are you okay?!”_ Jongin asked at the same time.

            “I hurt my arm.” He said and thought simultaneously.

            “You should go to a hospital.” The guard said.

            “Um, my name is Kyungsoo. I’m Jongin’s soulmate.” He said quietly, trying to ignore the screaming pain in his arm.

            “No! I’m his soulmate!”

            “No way! It’s me! I’m the soulmate! He loves me!”

            The crowd of fans was yelling various things. The guard reached out to Kyungsoo.

            “Say that again?”  
            “I’m Kyungsoo, Jongin’s soulmate.” Kyungsoo said nervously, holding back tears. His arm hurt like crazy and he was so terrified by this crowd that he didn’t even really want to meet Jongin anymore.

            “This is the one.” The guard said to the other guards. They let him through the ropes, and the crowd behind him reached near-riot levels of craziness.

            He was led through a series of back hallways ending at a door with the name Kai written in big black letters across it. With every step he felt heavier and heavier, dreading the moment they would meet. He was sure he would be a disappointment, and not to mention he was now crying from the pain of the arm he was nursing at his side.

            “He’s in there.” The guard said, leaving him outside the door to make the final move by himself.

            _“Are you still here?”_ Jongin asked telepathically.

            _“I’m uh…”_ Kyungsoo paused, _“Right outside the door.”_

            Silence followed and Kyungsoo could feel the sweat forming on his forehead. He blamed that on the pain as well as the nervousness. His body was a giant mess of emotions and a lot of adrenaline.

            He heard the door handle turn, and the door opened. Behind the door was him, it was finally him. Kyungsoo smiled nervously.

            “Hey. So, uh, should I call you Kai? Or Jongin?” Kyungsoo said with a laugh and then a groan because he shifted, which sent a shooting pain through his arm.

            “I think you should call me Jongin. And I also think I should take you to the hospital, that doesn’t look good.” Jongin said, looking around the hallway for a guard.

            “Hey! Can you take us to the hospital? He’s hurt his arm!” He called out. The guard nodded, leading them to the back parking garage.

            “This is not how I imagined us meeting, I’ll be honest.” Kyungsoo groaned as he settled in his seat in the car.

            “Me neither! Oh gosh, I feel so guilty about your arm. I’m so sorry.” Jongin said, his hands moving nervously, unsure of what he should be doing with them.

            “It’s not your fault.”

            “Yes it is! This happened at _my_ concert, from one of _my_ fans. I’m so so sorry.”

            “Speaking of which, what a bomb to drop on me. I mean to go from barely speaking to being, Kai?” Kyungsoo said, looking at the ceiling of the car, the pain becoming overwhelming.

            “Well this is exactly why I didn’t want to say anything. I really wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you all the time, but I knew that any conversation would lead to questions that would lead to you knowing me as Kai. As you can see, there are some negatives to being associated with me, as your broken arm proves.” Jongin explained, “Being famous has a lot of negatives and I didn’t want to drag you into it before you wanted to meet me.”

            “It may not be broken, y’know.” Kyungsoo added, trying to lighten the mood. Jongin laughed, and it was music to Kyungsoo’s ears.

            “You’ve got a great laugh.” Kyungsoo said, his vision starting to get a little hazy.

            “I appreciate it. Also, I think you might be going loopy from the pain, so just relax, we’re almost to the hospital.” Kai put his hand on Kyungsoo’s good arm, comforting him.

            “I can’t wait to tell Chanyeol that you touched my arm. He’s your biggest fanboy, like ever. He had one of those stupid cutout posters of you in his room, I saw it when I took Baekhyun there once. I was always more of a closet fan myself. Not literally, I’m not an actual fan. I don’t blow air. I mean like an enjoyer of your music, that kind of fan.” Kyungsoo’s vision got even blurrier and his arm felt red-hot.

            “We’re almost there, Kyungsoo, just hold on.” Jongin said, his face looking very serious.

            “You said my name.” Kyungsoo laughed, “It sounds so nice when you say it.”

            That was the last thing Kyungsoo said before he blacked out completely, falling into Jongin’s lap.

 

 

            Kyungsoo woke up slowly, his head pounding. His arm felt heavy and there was a dull constant pain.

            “Good morning, sleepyhead.” He heard Jongin’s voice. He couldn’t tell if it was an actual voice or telepathic.

            _“Not now.”_ He replied telepathically.

            _“I’m right in front of you, actually. So you can just talk to me if you open your eyes.”_ Jongin responded. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and was greeted by a smiling Jongin.

            “Oh my god, it wasn’t a pain dream.” Kyungsoo said. Jongin laughed, music to Kyungsoo’s ears once again.

            “No, and my nightmare is finally over because the doctor said you’ll make a full recovery! You just need to drink lots of liquids and keep your cast on for a few weeks. It's not a real break, just a tiny little thing.” Jongin explained, reaching out to hold Kyungsoo’s free hand. Kyungsoo looked at their hands. Jongin’s hand seemed to fit perfectly in his own. He felt so comfortable with him, despite having really only just met Jongin.

            “We’re gonna have to redo this whole meeting thing. I really messed this up.” Kyungsoo laughed, squeezing Jongin’s hand. Jongin smiled brightly.

            “I was thinking I had done really well. I mean, the romantic call out during the concert, the invitation backstage? I thought it was a great plan, but apparently it sucked.” Jongin sighed.

            “Well to be fair, I really was swept off my feet. It just worked too well. You swept me off my feet so hard I broke my arm while falling for you.”

            “Oh my god.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo laughed and Kyungsoo’s cheesy remark.

            “Your laugh is beautiful.” Kyungsoo commented.

            “You said that in your pain haze. Your laugh is great too.”

            “Well then you know it’s true. I don’t know how I got so lucky as to be soulmates with someone as perfect as you.” Kyungsoo said, looking down at his cast, “Too bad for you, you got the shitty end of this deal.”

            Jongin put his free hand under Kyungsoo’s chin, pulling his face up. His other hand was still holding Kyungsoo’s and he squeezed it.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You seem pretty perfect to me. You’re gorgeous, and the nicest person ever considering that you gave me a chance to redeem myself from being a terrible soulmate.” Jongin said, bring his face even closer to Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as the two were practically breathing each other’s air.

            “Mr. Do?” A nurse asked. Jongin pulled himself away quickly.

            “Uh, yes ma’am?”

            “I just need to check a couple things and then you’re free to go.” She said with a knowing smile. Jongin blushed, looking away from Kyungsoo.

            After a couple quick tests and signatures, Kyungsoo and Jongin were out of the hospital. A car was waiting for them outside the entrance.

            “Where would you like to go? The rest of the day is yours!” Jongin said, holding his arms out wide.

            “Hmm… I think I’d like to go home actually.” Kyungsoo said.

            “Oh,” Jongin put his hands together, “Yeah, that’s fine. I can get you a different car if you want.”

            “No! Not like that! I just think we’re both tired and I can’t do much with this stupid arm, so let’s go back to my place. I can introduce you to some of my friends and we can watch a movie or something.” Kyungsoo offered, looking shyly away from Jongin.

            Jongin snuck in front of Kyungsoo, and pulled his face up once again. This time he gave Kyungsoo a quick peck on his lips.

            “I would love that.”

            They smiled at each other for a bit before heading toward the car.

            “I also think I’d love to kiss you again, because oh my god your lips are addicting. I mean seriously what the hell, are you made out of clouds?” Jongin said as they climbed into the car. After sitting, Kyungsoo leaned over and held Jongin’s face with his good hand.

            “Well, it’s a pretty long drive to get back to my house.” He said, connecting their lips once again.


End file.
